


Dirty Talk

by FitzgeraldWappingers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Femslash Challenge 2014, Femslash February, Femslash February Drabble Challenge, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzgeraldWappingers/pseuds/FitzgeraldWappingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Kanaya reminisce about a particularly entertaining night of love making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I am crossposting here from tumblr for Femslash February. It was inspired after I saw this one hilarious picture on tumblr: http://naughtyvixens.tumblr.com/post/73456865416/how-could-i-not-draw-this (NSFW)
> 
> Yeah, I saw this and instantly was like ‘I MUST WRITE ABOUT THIS!’
> 
> So, there you go. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> (I also hope it is a catalyst to get me writing shit again)
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: tentabulges, language

“Kanaya.” The troll in question perked up at her name, turning to the source of the voice.

“Yes, Vriska?” She asked. Vriska wasn't usually up this early, especially after nights like the previous one.

With a slight cerulean tint to her face, she responded. “You...you know I love your face, right?”

An eyebrow quirks and Kanaya sits down next to Vriska on the bed they share. “As well as the rest of me, I should hope. We are matesprits; I thought it went without saying.”

“Well, yeah,” Kanaya could tell she was trying to suppress a smirk.”I kinda wanted to talk about last night.”

Kanaya frowned “No.” She shot up from the bed, walking to a dresser to try to busy herself. 

Vriska sat up, watching the rainbow drinker fiddle with some cloth at an attempt to look occupied. “Aww c’mon! That thing you did!”

“What thing? I know not of this thing you speak of.” Kanaya stiffened, refusing to look at her matesprit.

Vriska sucked her teeth. “C’mon Kanaya! Don’t deny the magical effect you had on me.”

Kanaya threw a shirt at the currently nude Vriska, her face an interesting shade of of jade. “I can not deny something that did not happen!” Her voice resembled a squeak at the end of her statement.

Vriska grasped the shirt from where it hung on her horns. She slipped into the shirt and pulled it over her head(with some difficulty, thanks to her horns). Vriska didn’t hide her perverted smirk this time. “But it did happen, Ms. Maryam. And I felt soooooooo good afterwards. Like you would not believe!” 

“First of all, there is no need to be crude, Ms. Serket. And second, believe me, I could tell.” Kanaya couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

“A-ha! So you admit it!” Vriska pointed at her matesprit with a dramatic flair, her grin wild. 

Kanaya wilted at Vriska’s exclamation. “I would rather not talk about it.”

Vriska’s face fell, noticing Kanaya’s genuine reluctance about discussing the topic. She slid off the bed, walking towards the jade-blooded troll. “Why not?”

Kanaya frowned, the blush returning to her face. “It is embarrassing,” she muttered, looking away from the cerulean blood’s eyes. Her matesprit stopped in front of her, placing a hand on her cheek. Vriska guided Kanaya’s face to look at her own. She stared into the jade-blooded troll’s eyes.

“Yeah,” she said, her voice gentle, “but I don’t mind. It was actually kinda adorable, really.”

“You are the worst.” Kanaya groaned, leaning away from Vriska’s hand.

“Au contraire, Ms. Maryam! I’m the best.” Vriska grinned. “My greatness knows no equal!”

Kanaya face-palmed. “Vriska please. You can not start on one of your ridiculous, ego boosting rants while you are currently wearing no pants.”

“Can’t stop, won’t stop, Fussyfangs!” She cackled with a wild edge. “I guess I’m so awesome that pants can’t contain me.”

“Ugh.” Kanaya tossed Vriska a random pair of pants lying around. They were most likely Vriska’s anyway. “What do you want me to say?” 

Vriska caught the article of clothing, slipping the pants on. “I just want you to admit that last night happened.” 

Kanaya walked past the cerulean-blooded troll, sitting down on the bed. Placing her head in her hands, a heavy sigh escaped her. “It is mortifying to even recall.”

Vriska plopped down next to her matesprit, raising an arm to place a hand on her shoulder. Thinking better of it, Vriska put her hand down, frowning a bit. “Why does this even bother you so much, Kanaya? It probably says more about me that you.”

“How so?” The jade-blooded troll asked with a quirked brow.

“Well, I mean,” Vriska struggled to not laugh as she said this, “You were so bad-”

“You know, if this is an attempt to make me feel better, you are failing. Quite horribly.”

“Lemme finish!” The cerulean-blooded troll whined. After a few minutes, when it was evident Kanaya wouldn't interrupt again, she continued. “You were so bad, just nervous and not into it. But,” Vriska’s face began to darken, her face blue, “It was so cute and endearing and-”

“I...I see.” Kanaya mumbled, wilting under Vriska’s glare, irate about another interruption.

“And then, SPLOOSH! It was so fucking great!” 

“And the moment is ruined. Par for the course, really.” Kanaya glared at Vriska, arms crossed in displeasure.

“I was trying to go for ‘so awful I looped around to being awesome’, but you had to totally suck the fun out of it. Typical rainbow drinker, sucking things…”

Kanaya smirked at her matesprit’s grumblings. “I seem to recall someone else doing the sucking last night.”

Vriska stared at Kanaya in disbelief. “Wow, I didn’t expect Kanaya ‘refined as fuck’ Maryam to make such a lewd comment. Hehe, guess I am rubbing off on you!”

“Figuratively and literally, it seems.”

This time, Vriska cackled. “2 for 2! You’re on a roll!”

“I learned from the best.” Kanaya responded.

“Aww!” Vriska makes a heart shape with her hands, which Kanaya reciprocates with eagerness.

“Say,” The cerulean-blooded troll gives her matesprit a look over. “All this talk of sucking and rubbing is kinda revving me up. I suppose we should do something about that, huh?”

Kanaya blushed. “Yes, I guess we should.” Vriska wrapped her arms around the jade blood, pulling them both onto the bed, laughing.

“Are you gonna do the thing again?” Kanaya groaned.

The night before

Kanaya thrust into Vriska, gripping her matesprit’s hips for balance. Biting her lip, she attempts to suppress her grunts. Even as she was having her way with Vriska, she tried to be as refined as she could, given the circumstances.

Vriska’s hands gripped the bed sheets under her as little gasps escaping her mouth after each thrust. Vriska always thought that she would be the dominant one when it came to sex. But she found that her favorite pastime was letting Kanaya be in control instead. It was amazing riling her former moirail and getting fucked like crazy in return. Soooooooo worth it!

After a particularly rough thrust, Vriska had an idea pop into her head. “Oooooooh, Kanaaaaaaaaya! Talk dirty to me!”

Kanaya’s thrusts slowed down, a blank look on her face. “Uh, ok.” Taking a moment to get back into the rhythm of things, Kanaya began to buck her hips into Vriska’s. Despite her partner’s request, it was quite difficult to say erotic things of that nature. It was humiliating. But after Vriska’s seedflap clutched onto Kanaya's bulge, she decided to go ahead with it.

“Your nook is pleasantly constrictive.” Kanaya releases one of Vriska’s hips, raising her free hand. “And it should be commended for accommodating my sizeable bone bulge.” She slaps Vriska’s ass, a small frown on her face. As she continued thrusting, she felt Vriska shudder, making muffled noises and back arching. “ Vriska, this seems foolish…”

What Kanaya didn't notice was that Vriska was silent, staring off into the distance. She was biting her lip, fangs digging into it, face flush. Her nook dripped genetic material as she came off what she believed to be the biggest orgasm she ever had.

It was the sexiest and most embarrassing thing she had ever heard. And it was way too good to not bring up in the morning.


End file.
